


Share the Moment

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha tastes something in a kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> For [the Kissing Meme](http://sharpest-asp.dreamwidth.org/877519.html) I'm hosting currently.

'Tasha spun him close, caught in a moment of needing to know he was safe. Coffee and smoke and... something different greeted her tongue as it searched his mouth. She pulled back, his eyes darting just enough to let her know he was worried about her reaction, that he felt guilt.

She kissed him again, tasting it and analyzing, even as he melded tight to her, hands on her hips.

"Cap," she said when she let Bucky go, and the tension under her hands confirmed the analysis of the situation.

"It was a moment..." Bucky began, anger building, not knowing why he even wanted to explain it to her.

"Share it with me? And him." It was not an invitation, but a command, one designed to ease the soldier's heart.

He grinned at her, nodding sharply.


End file.
